Dani's Leugen
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Englisch version: Dani's Lie. Ze had maar een keer gelogen tegen hem... -HERSCHREVEN!


"Tom!" De geur van verdampende alcohol was het eerste wat haar tegemoet kwam. Toen bekeek ze Tom wat beter en zag ze hoe gehavend hij er wel niet uitzag, alsof hij uren op café gezeten had – wat met redelijke waarschijnlijkheid het geval geweest was. Hij hield zichzelf rechtop met de steun die Dani's voorgevel hem momenteel bood.

"Dani? Wie is dat zo laat nog?" De mannelijke stem leek van ver te komen.

"Och. Maxim is er…" zei Tom en hij sprak met dubbele tong, de naam van de man waartoe de stem behoorde bitter op zijn lippen. "Dat had ik natuurlijk kunnen weten." De ex-partners hielden even elkaars blik vast; donkerbruin die van helder zeeblauw en omgekeerd. Toen begaven de benen van Tom het en zakte hij in elkaar, het hoge volume van alcohol in zijn bloed vermoedelijk de oorzaak. Dani greep instinctief naar hem om hem nog tegen te houden, maar was jammer genoeg te laat.

Tom werd vaak genoeg impulsief omschreven en toch zou hij wat daarop gebeurde waarschijnlijk nooit gedaan hebben zonder ongeveer twintig pinten in zijn nek. Vergelijkbaar met een klein kind dat niet toegegeven wordt en zich op de vloer gooit van de Aldi in een woedeaanval om toch maar te verkrijgen wat het wil, gooide hij zijn armen rondom Dani's benen in een bijna-wurggreep en begon te snikken. "Ik zie u graag… Ik kon toch niet trouwen met Kathy terwijl ik u altijd liever…"

"Tom, alstublieft…" jammerde Dani met tranen in de ogen die ze met haar ene hand verwoed poogde tegen te houden, terwijl ze met haar andere alle moeite deed om Tom van zich af te duwen. Tom en zij hadden deze discussie al vaak genoeg gehad; jaren geleden, maanden geleden, weken geleden… dagen geleden. Tom was niet bepaald iemand die heel goed tegen zijn verlies kon of zijn jaloezie kon verbergen. Was het niet fair om Tom eens te laten voelen wat het betekende om afgewezen te worden? Zij was al zo vaak afgewezen door hem; had hem zo vaak getolereerd met andere vrouwen…

"Dani? Is dat den Tom die ik daar hoor?" Maxims stem was deze keer luider en werd dit maal vergezeld door het geluid van zijn naderende voetstappen. "Ja dus…"

"Ik zie u graag, ik zie u graag…"

"Allez Tom, bolt het nu af… En misschien kunde uw roes beter thuis gaan uitslapen." Maxim was duidelijk geïrriteerd door de verschijning van Dani's ex-partner… en het feit dat hij zwaar geïntoxiceerd was, maakte het mogelijk alleen erger. Hij boog wat voorover om Tom van zijn vriendin af te duwen, Toms reactie ongeanticipeerd. Tom gooide zich namelijk voorover en trok Maxim mee tegen Dani's stenen tuinpad, alles in zijn mogelijkheid doende om de ander maar te kunnen raken met zijn vuisten.

"Blijft verdomme van mijn lijf, gij…"

"Tom! Maxim!" riep Dani, terwijl ze verwoede pogingen deed om beide mannen van elkaar te trekken – tevergeefse pogingen.

"Gij zijt voor haar gene vent genoeg! Ik durf er serieus voor te wedden dat ge niet eens weet wat ze graag heeft in bed, jonge!" Toms stem was ineens belachelijk duidelijk voor iemand met dat alcoholvolume in zijn bloed, terwijl hij zijn vuist in Maxims kaak ramde. Hij kreunde en verloor toen het bewustzijn.

"Tom!" Dani's stem werd gesmoord door het feit dat ze een hand over haar mond hield in shock.

"Ferm lief, Dani," zei Tom, terwijl hij zich weer rechtop hees. "Het kan nog niet winnen tegen ne zatte…"

"Ge weet dan toch dat ge zo zat zijt als wat!" zei ze, neusvleugels opengesperd in woede. "Gij kunt soms toch… zo… zijn. Argh!" Ze knielde daarop neer bij Maxims bewusteloze lichaam en sprak rustig tegen hem.

"Zo wat?"

Dani draaide haar hoofd opnieuw naar hem toe. "Zo onuitstaanbaar!"

"Ik was zo onuitstaanbaar niet toen we samen…"

"Stop! Het is al goed!" Dani streek haar betraande ogen opnieuw neer bij het voelen van Maxims amper bewegende vingers in de hare. Hij was stilaan terug bij bewustzijn aan het komen. Het leek niet al te erg. Waarschijnlijk zou hij er in de morgen met een blauwe, pijnlijk gezwollen kaak vanaf komen.

"Och… Dani, gij zijt beter waard!"

"En gij zou natuurlijk zoveel beter zijn, eh Tom…" Het feit dat Dani dit fluisterde, veranderde niets aan de impact van haar woorden.

"Dani, ik zie u graag!"

Toen was het genoeg geweest. Dani veerde opnieuw op en nam daarop de nodige stappen naar Tom toe, totdat ze net voor zijn neus was komen te staan. "Daar had ge misschien beter aan gedacht voordat ge mij elke keer opnieuw afwees. Ik ben uw marionet niet, Tom Segers. Ik blijf niet op u wachten voor de rest van mijn leven. Ik heb er al genoeg van verloren terwijl ik op u wachtte, hopend dat wat ik voelde wederzijds was en dat ge…"

"'Voelde'?" Tom lachte. "Ik geloof er niets van. Zeg het dan nu in mijn gezicht dat ge mij niet meer graag ziet en ik laat u rustig verder lopen in uw ongeluk met uwe fantastische held. Ik zal er nooit meer op terugkomen." Dani's mond ging verscheidene keren open en weer dicht zonder dat er zelfs maar een woord haar keel verliet. Dat was Tom natuurlijk niet ontgaan. "Ge kunt het niet, eh," zei hij, datzelfde lachje nog steeds om zijn lippen.

Met een vluchtige blik op Maxim en een diepe zucht zei ze ten slotte na enkele minuten stilte, "Ik weet niet wat ik ooit in u gezien heb. Ge zijt niet meer dan een zielig manneke dat niet weet wat hij wil. Als iets zich aanbiedt voor uwe neus is de fun eraf of wat? De wereld draait niet rond u, Tom. Ik heb u niet nodig."

Dat was een van de enige malen dat Tom niet wist wat nog te zeggen, terwijl Dani in stilte Maxim rechttrok en ondersteunde naar de voordeur, die achter hen dichtviel.

Tom bleef alleen achter in het donker, in de voortuin van de vrouw die hij liefhad, maar die hem niet – of alleszins niet meer – liefhad.

Maxim viel vrij vlug in slaap, maar Dani zou nog de hele nacht wakker liggen van de leugen die ze zo overtuigend verkondigd had.


End file.
